Pecado
by Luces
Summary: Lo prohibido es más delicioso. Lo prohibido puede ser a la vez doloroso. Universo Alterno Seto x Joey
1. Chapter 1

**Pecado**

**Capitulo 1:**

_Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo_

_Santificado sea tu nombre_

_Venga a nosotros tu reino_

_Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo_

_Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día_

_Perdona nuestras ofensas_

_Como también perdonamos a los que nos ofenden_

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación_

_Y líbranos del mal_

_Amén._

El joven extiende las manos hacia el pueblo.

-_ El señor este con vosotros –_

_- Y con tu espíritu –_

El cura hace la señal de la cruz de cristo, hacia el pueblo.

_- La bendición de Dios todopoderoso. Padre, hijo y Espíritu santo.-_

_- Amén – _respondieron los presentes, en la casa de Dios.

- _Pueden ir en paz – _Les dijo el muchacho.

-_Demos gracias a Dios. – _respondieron los actuales.

Y la misa concluyó en este día, el muchacho quien dirigió la misa, se retiró despidiéndose de algunas mujeres que lo saludaban, alegres al joven cura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un muchacho de cabello castaño, conducía un auto a la máxima velocidad, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, muy finos, por los bordes dorados, y el mismo brillo de ellos, no se comparaba con unos lentes cualesquiera. Y el auto, ¡Que auto!, el sueño de cualquier, perdedor, sería la clasificación de este hombre, al fijarse disimuladamente como los transeúntes miraban sorprendidos el auto de lujo, que conducía, este muchacho.

Y no cualquier muchacho, **Seto Kaiba**, el multimillonario, genio y dueño de la famosa y exitosa empresa **KC**, de juegos, software, todo en tecnologías.

Ese día, se dirigía a un pueblo, muy alejado de su país, un pueblo en que la tecnología, no llegaba, y él mismo decidió estudiar la situación de ese lugar, para analizar la posibilidad de extender su imperios hasta los lugares más recónditos del mundo, a decir verdad, su imperio estaba extendido por todo el mundo, extrañamente, ese pueblo era el único lugar en donde la tecnología, ya sea de su empresa y otras más comunes. No estaba implantada.

Cualquier empleado pudo haber ido, pero el mismo Seto Kaiba, se aventuró en estudiar el pueblo, no confiaba en nadie, más que en si mismo.

Pensaba en su pequeño hermano, lo dejó a cargo de la servidumbre de la mansión, siempre ha sido su todo, se permitió sonreír, en su soledad en el auto, al recordar las palabras de su querido hermano, cuando salía de la enorme casa, despidiéndose de Mokuba.

"_Hermano, cuídate mucho, y…jejeje y búscate una pareja, ya es hora, tal vez en ese pueblo puede que exista alguien que reúne los requisitos, aunque, nunca has pensado en eso, yo ya tengo novia, quiero que tu también te busques una pareja"_

Pero para Seto Kaiba, la palabra_, "Amor", "Romance", "Pareja",_ no existen en su diccionario, nunca se ha interesado en eso, o tal vez nadie lo ha cautivado, hasta el momento, perdiendo el interés en ello.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, conduciendo a toda velocidad, por fin llegó al pueblo, en los límites del país. ¿Por qué en auto y no en avión? Debido a sus averiguaciones, descubrió que ese lugar, no poseía ni siquiera una estación de buses de viaje.

En el pueblo, sólo existía una pequeña y humilde residencia, no le importaba en realidad que no fuera un hotel cinco estrellas, con miles de lujos, además iba de incógnito, un simple turista. Su objetivo, investigar el pueblo, la áreas en donde podría tener problemas de señales. Hablar personalmente con las autoridades del pueblo etc.

Continuo conduciendo, observando los alrededores del lugar, no transitaba mucha gente, las casas eran muy pequeñas y al parecer todas hechas del material de adobe.

Algo le llamó la atención, al otro lado del pueblo, se lograba divisar una casona enorme, de aspecto muy antigua, y otra cosa más. Una iglesia pequeña, pero repleta de personas, la conclusión del Ceo, que todo el pueblo se hallaba en esa iglesia. Debido a la soledad de la villa

Estacionó su auto cerca de aquella iglesia, decidió investigar aquel pueblo, de primeras lo encontró extraño, ¿tanta devoción por una religión?, además era posible, según Seto, que algunas autoridades estuviesen presentes en ese lugar sagrado.

Ingresó a la iglesia, colocándose al final de todos. Se dispuso a observar el lugar, había muchas personas, la mayoría, gente bastante mayor, casi ningún joven, luego, se escuchó unos cantos del coro, una figura apareció en el altar, Seto, estaba observando todo el ambiente, hasta que su vista se concentró en frente, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal.

Cabellos rubios, piel blanca como de porcelana, y ojos mieles, se inclinaba ante todos los presentes, sonriéndoles dulcemente.

Pero para Seto Kaiba, sólo vio un ángel, y otra cosa que le llamó la atención, era demasiado joven para ser sacerdote, calculando tal vez un poco menor que el mismo castaño de ojos azules.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, la misa continuo normal, como siempre, Seto, no prestó atención en absoluto a los demás, sólo se concentró en los movimientos de ese muchacho, un sacerdote…

Apretó sus puños, parecía un bobo, observando al rubio ese, jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera, recordó las palabras de su hermano…

¡Tonterías!, además de que es algo más imposible, de lo imposible.

El viajo a esta ciudad, sólo por un objetivo, expandir su propio negocio, intentó ignorar al muchacho en el altar, que sonreía a todos los presentes, predicando la palabra de Dios. Imposible ignorarlo, su voz suave y dulce, se escuchaba por todo el lugar, en donde los presentes, cerraban sus ojos escuchando atentamente las palabras de ese joven.

El castaño, se sintió asqueado consigo mismo, por tener esa clase de pensamientos, con ese joven, en donde su corazón le pertenecía a otro…a Dios.

La misa terminó, y Seto, ignoró sus anteriores pensamientos, entre la gente intentaba buscar alguna autoridad del pueblo, ya había investigado, quien era el encargado de la administración del pueblo, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, entre tanta gente que se le cruzaba por delante.

Se enojó, ya arrepintiéndose de venir hasta acá, perdiendo su valioso tiempo, cambió de opinión, optó por abandonar el pueblo y volver a su rutinaria vida empresarial.

Pero…

- Disculpe, usted no es de este lugar, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? –

Seto Kaiba, se volteó al sentir la voz, quedando algo helado, frente suyo el joven sacerdote. De inmediato sus mejillas se sonrojaron, se sintió un estúpido, cerró sus ojos, para volver a ser el mismo, eso fue una muestra de debilidad, aunque sea con un joven seguidor de Dios directamente. No hacia excepciones, ni consigo mismo.

- Soy un turista – le respondió cortante, directo.

- Ahh, bueno, sólo quería darle la bienvenida además… ¿que lugares le ha gustado del pueblo?

¡Ahhhh!, Lo siento, no me he presentado, jejeje - mostrando su rostro algo gracioso - Mí nombre es Joey Wheeler, soy un diácono.- alzando su mano, queriendo estrechar la de Seto.

Un diacono, aun no era un sacerdote, seguía siendo una especie de estudiante.

Seto, bajo su rostro viendo el intento amigable del muchacho, alzó su mano, dudando un poco, pero…lo hizo, estrecharon sus manos.

El rubio seguía sonriéndole. Para el castaño, ese muchacho parecía un ángel intocable, con sus rubios cabellos, meneándose con el viento, y su piel nívea y para terminar unos grandes ojos castaños almendrados.

El rubio, continuaba mirándolo, algo curioso, esperando algo del hombre de ojos azules, y mirada de hielo. El castaño, pensando en que parecía un ángel, y cursilerías, que siempre serian cursilerías para él, e igual caía inevitablemente, recordando nuevamente las palabras de su hermano. Y el porque de su desinterés en no buscar una pareja, nadie hasta el momento lo había cautivado, siempre creyendo que tal vez la inteligencia de una mujer, una científica, una abogada lo cautivaría, ya que seria de su mismo nivel, etc. Pero a pesar de conocer a ese tipo de mujeres, nada de nada, y ahora un muchacho, ¿UN HOMBRE? Y para peor un diacono al servicio de Dios, lo ha cautivado, esto era lo peor para el castaño.

Al aterrizar, se dio cuenta, que aun seguían con las manos entrelazadas, se soltó bruscamente debido al prolongado contacto, se odio a si mismo con esos pensamientos, y el rubio aún seguía mirándolo curioso, hasta parecía gracioso.

Y comprendió el porque. No le había dicho su nombre, era injusto que el muchacho se presentase y él no.

- Seto Kaiba- le dijo secamente.

- Ahhh – le sonrió animosamente.

Continuaron mirándose, uno con lujuria reprimida y el otro muy inocente.

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: Contenido HOMOSEXUAL, Lemon, tortura.**

**Los personajes de Yu Gi Oh, no me pertenecen, este es un fics, sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Sólo diversión personal, y compartir mis ideas locas (n.nU), a lectoras, fanáticas del Yu Gi Oh Yaoi ).**

**Pecado**

Continuaron observándose, hasta que el joven diácono, rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y donde, se esta hospedando?, sólo hay una residencia, si quiere lo acompaño, jejeje- hubo silencio por unos instantes, por parte de ambos. El rubio, le sonrió nuevamente- pensará ¿porque tanta amabilidad?..., bueno sucede que no es muy a menudo que nos visiten turistas, o gente de la ciudad, y al juzgar por su ropa es de la ciudad.- concluyó titubeando un poco.

- Si…- respondió el moreno. Pensando en como poder largarse de este lugar, tan sólo ha estados unas tres horas en este particular pueblo, y concluyó que la tecnología en este lugar, se tardarían unos veinte años, juzgando por los alrededores, y la poca modernización, era como estar en otra época, un siglo atrás.

Además otra cosa que lo tenia en un estado de perturbación, la fuerte cautivación hacia cierto rubio, fue lo que más lo saco de sus casillas, su sola presencia lo estaba molestando demasiado. Para una mente tan cerrada a nuevas exploraciones y situaciones como la de Seto Kaiba. Gracias a su querido padrastro, gracias a ese hombre, es quien es hoy en día. Y a pesar de su doloroso pasado se lo agradecía de cierta forma. Siendo el Ceo de KC. Brindándole felicidad a su hermano y sacrificando su propia felicidad, y eso no le importaba.

-No me quedaré, ahora mismo saldré de este lugar.- dándole la espalda y abandonando la iglesia. El rubio quedó mirándolo, iba a seguirlo, pero una figura de mirada oscura, le llamó, haciéndole señas. Joey suspiró algo triste, dirigiéndose a ese desconocido hombre.

El castaño, pudo sentirse de cierta forma _libre _sin la presencia de ese joven rubio, prefirió ignorar sus propios deseos extraños e irrazonables por ese diácono, y se dirigió a su auto.

Se sentó, en el volante, todo listo, cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto…y…abrió sus ojos de ¡espanto!, ¡se le había acabado, la gasolina!, ¿Cómo era posible? Siendo él tan precavido por cosas tan comunes, pero…el tremendo viaje de la ciudad a este alejado y desolado pueblo, y los apuros, saliendo de la mansión, más las bromas de su hermano Mokuba, de parejas y romanticismo, _fue el pequeño e importante descuido_ de Seto Kaiba. Eso era lo que él creía, golpeo el volante de rabia, de paso tocando la bocina accidentalmente, ocasionando las miradas curiosidad de la gente por el estruendoso ruido.

El castaño, salió del auto, mirando para todos lados, buscando algo, optó por preguntar, cosa que le molestaba bastante, pero no tenia elección no conocía este pueblo.

Un hombre avanzado de edad pasó cerca de él. Seto, se le acercó.

- Señor, ¿Dónde se encuentra la gasolinera? – preguntó, más que pregunta una orden, conteniendo su rabia, y adoptando su ya acostumbrada pose, de muchacho frío y estoico.

El anciano, lentamente se giró a Seto, arrugando un poco más la frente de las miles de arrugas que poseían en su larga vida. Mostrando un rostro extrañado por la pregunta del muchacho.

- Señor, veo que no es de aquí, en este pueblo, no hay gasolinera, lo siento…- asustándose, un poco el pobre anciano, al ver el rostro enfurecido de Seto Kaiba, hoy era su día de mala suerte, se alejó del viejo, sin siquiera darle las gracias, buscando en sus bolsillos, desesperado, quien lo diría Seto Kaiba, nervioso, pero siempre disfrazando su estado, mostrándose, _"algo"_ tranquilo.

Y por fin encontró su objetivo, con algo de sudor en su frente, ese día hacia un calor insoportable.

Digitó los números, con la idea de comunicarse con su hermano, pero... ¡No tenia señal!

Apretó el aparato, con rabia consigo mismo, con el día, con su maldita mala suerte de hoy. Por un momento no supo que mierda hacer.

Caminaba como león enjaulado, pensando en algún plan de emergencia con esta lamentable situación para él. Todo era perfecto para Seto Kaiba, ningún imprevisto le arruinaría el día, pero este día, le jugó atrozmente en contra.

Recordó esa famosa pensión, si, tal vez si llamase desde allá, podría comunicarse con su hermano, pero al recordar que ni siquiera existía comunicación telefónica en este pueblo tardío en modernización, pasó a su segundo plan, pasar la noche en aquella pensión.

Fue a esa casa, pero…se encontró con un tremendo alboroto, muchas personas, de esa pensión, estaban afuera, llorando, y humos por todos lados.

Kaiba, se acercó a una de esas mujeres que miraba aquella casa, triste, con algunas de sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- le pregunto.

- La...Residencia...se ha quemado…aun no sé sabe el porque- le respondió la mujer llorando.- Ahora no sé donde podré hospedarme- entre sollozos dijo la mujer.

En las mismas estaba Kaiba, ya que pensaba hospedarse en aquel lugar.

Hasta que se escuchó las voces de unos hombres de negro, en su cuello, había un cuadrado blanco.

-No se preocupen, mis amados, nosotros podemos compartirles, nuestro techo, mientras la residencia de nuestro pueblo, logre repararse, durante ese tiempo, pueden si gustan, quedarse en nuestro humilde hogar.

-Ohhh. Muchas gracias, padre- fueron los gritos de las personas, en ese montón de hombres, de curas, se encontraba una cabellera rubia, a Seto, le llamó la atención, reconociendo de quien provenía.

Pero el ángel que vio hace unas horas ya no estaba, su mirada estaba sombría, sólo miraba el suelo, como si estuviera perdido, no poseía ni la pizca de luminosidad que Seto logró ver en la iglesia…

Un cura, de cabellera algo rojiza, y varias arrugas, por su paso en el rostro, se le acercó al castaño, quien concentrado miraba al rubio de mirada perdida.

-¿Señor? Usted también esta invitado a pasar algunas noches en nuestra casa. Hay muchas habitaciones.- le dijo el hombre, mostrando un semblante solidario, pero Seto Kaiba, no encontró solidaridad voluntaria en ese hombre, no supo el porque. Bueno él, nunca ha confiado en alguien, eso que le importaba, hizo un leve asentimiento ante la propuesta de ese hombre, por lo menos tendría donde pasar la noche, ya después se las arreglaría como comunicarse con su hermano.

Tan sólo cinco personas, los siguieron incluidas Seto, este miraba de reojo a la cabellera rubia, no hablaba con nadie, era completamente diferente al Joey de la iglesia con quien cruzó un par de palabras, más ese par de palabras fueron por su parte, el rubio le habló muy cordialmente. En ese momento.

Fue una caminata muy larga, concluyó que esa casona enorme, que logró divisar, al llegar al pueblo, era de estos sacerdotes ¿Era alguna clase de monasterio? Tal vez, en su cerebro no tenia esa información, de otro monasterio existente en el mundo, es un genio ¿no? Seto Kaiba, a parte de ser un empresario es una enciclopedia viviente. Los monasterios existentes y activos en el mundo son: _Rousanou un monasterio medieval, monasterio de iranzu, y la lista continua…_

Realmente se sentía como en la edad media, atravesaron un pequeño bosque, el lugar, estaba más alejado de lo que aparentaba desde el pueblo. Por fin llegaron, otros monjes los recibieron, inclinándose a los huéspedes, antes de este pequeño viaje.

Kaiba, nuevamente concentró su mirada en el rubio, quien tomo una dirección diferente de los otros. Su rostro sombrío y sus ojos nublados, no supo el porque Kaiba, comenzó a preocuparse de ese desconocido, sólo de su hermano se ha preocupado, ¿pero de él?

Prefirió _"tratar"_ de ignorarlo…

Continuaron con la exploración de la enorme casa, realmente era antigua, con diseños góticos, y una que otra estatua de animales, bastantes raros. Además de millones de habitación, en distintas direcciones, cada pared, repleta de cuadros, todos, de sacerdotes ya muertos, del siglo pasado y una que otra monja. Millones de lugares abarcaba esta "casa", y talvez uno que otros misterios, como para sentirse un niño y recorrer toda la casa.

El mismo cura, que le ofreció hospedaje en el pueblo, le indicó la habitación en donde dormiría el Ceo, este, sólo asintió, y entró en ella.

Una habitación bastante, pero basten simple, sólo una cama, y una mesa. -¿Qué clase de vida tienen este tipo de gente?- Se preguntó Kaiba, al ver la demasiada simplicidad en todo, nuevamente se acordó de la historia de la edad media.

Se sentó, en la dura cama, puso su pequeña maleta en el lecho, abriéndola, sólo tenia un pijama, sus cosas para su aseo personal, cepillo de dientes, una polera y pantalón, sólo pensaba quedarse dos días nada más y ahora ocurrió este problema, juzgando por el rural lugar, talvez deba obligarse a permanecer más días en esta zona.

A todo esto, ya habían pasado más horas, por la caminata, la oscuridad el en cielo reinaba, escuchando el particular sonido que emiten las lechuzas, estaban en medio del bosque.

Se colocó su ropa de dormir, necesitaba asearse como todo ser humano, olvidó preguntar, algún cura, en donde estaba al baño, debido al ajetreo, así que no tuvo otra opción más que salir de la habitación y tratar de encontrar el dichoso baño, entre las miles de puertas, y para el colmo, todo estaba oscuro.

Recorrió varios lugares, tal vez si se encontrase con alguien, le preguntaría, odiaba, tener que depender de otros, en muchos aspectos, e inclusive en tan sólo preguntar, en donde se encontraba el baño, pero no tenia otra opción, si seguía de ese modo, nunca encontraría su objetivo en ese momento.

Pasando por unos pasillos, escuchó una conversación, se escondió, por suerte la luz de la luna traspasaba una de las ventanas frente de esas personas. Iluminándolos, logrando identificar, a uno de los curas, el mismo que le había ofrecido hospedaje en la mañana.

Se apegó a una de las paredes, a una aceptable distancia de ellos, logrando escuchar, la conversación, no supo porque el castaño, tuvo esa reacción de ocultarse ante ellos. No tenia motivo alguno, pero algo de ese hombre no le daba buena espina, ¿seria instinto? ¿Un presentimiento? Aunque Seto Kaiba no cree en esas estupideces, pero algo lo motivó hacerlo.

_- ¿Ya sabes? ¿Mañana habrá… otra? No me siento preparado, pero todo sea por nuestro Señor.- dijo uno de los curas._

_- Si… mañana será, otro día más, sólo tenemos que esperar, tenemos muchos, que están cegados, y no saben…eso es una ventaja. Nadie lo sabrá…nadie sospecha.- le respondió el otro. _

Terminaron la conversación, retirándose de ese rincón. Seto, quedó pensando en la conversación, fue bastante rara, esperó a que se alejaran un poco más para tomar rumbo al dichoso baño, pensando en esa conversación. Prontamente lo olvidó, o más bien pretendió olvidarla, no era de su incumbencia y no tenia porque importarle.

En su rumbo, le llamó la atención, algo, lo mismo que en la mañana, al poner un pie en esa iglesia, una cabellera rubia, pasó por un pasillo, llevaba un palmatoria para iluminar el camino.

_Otro acto inapropiado por parte de Seto Kaiba, desde que lo conoció, y lo siguió, sigilosamente_. El castaño parecía un hábil ninja, sin hacer el menor ruido. Joey vestía de blanco, al parecer era su pijama, pero para el Ceo, parecía un ángel en medio de la oscuridad, alumbrando con su aura el camino, otra cursilería más pasó por su imaginación, desde que lo conoció todas esas idioteces han aparecido en su mente, eso lo odiaba. El rubio entró a una de las habitaciones, dejando entreabierta la puerta en su descuido, y permitiendo al _curioso_ Seto, poder observar, cosa que nunca en su vida había echo algo tan no él, seguir ah alguien.

El joven diácono en transición se arrodilló frente a una escultura de Jesús en la cruz, el castaño, tan sólo se limitó a observar todo el paisaje, realmente parecía un ángel…, en su ensoñación, lo despertó unos pequeños sollozos, provenían del rubio, ahora adoptando otra posición, tirándose al suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente, podía transmitir el dolor en su llanto, cosa que percibió Seto, abriendo sus ojos, sorprendido. ¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Por qué tanto dolor?

Kaiba, por un momento, en un impulso, que logró detener con su mente racional, estuvo a punto de entrar aquella habitación, en un intento poco experimentado de consolar al rubio en su llanto doloroso.

Optó por salir de aquella situación, apretó sus puños de rabia, de no saber el porque, por tener esa clase de sentimientos extraños en él. Y por tener esa clase de sentimientos por aquel rubio de ojos mieles. Era un mar de contradicciones.

Abandonó, optando por regresar a su habitación, nuevamente recordando el porque a esas alturas de la noche rondaba por los pasillos de esa casa, el dichoso baño nunca lo encontró, por primera vez en su corta vida, no se asearía, cosa que para Seto Kaiba, un fanático de la limpieza personal, era algo intolerable para él.

Mañana a primera hora, preguntaría en donde esta el maldito baño.

Llegó a su habitación, recostándose en la cama y observando el paisaje que se le presentaba en la ventana

Ya acostado, por primera vez se dio un lujo, no programado, en su agenda, en descansar…

Ese día había luna llena…

Aún podía escuchar el llanto atormentado de aquel rubio…

**Continuará.**

**_Los diáconos transitorios no son sacerdotes hasta culminar sus estudios y ser entonces ordenados por el Obispo. Por tanto, por un tiempo, todos los sacerdotes son primero ordenados diáconos transitorios _**__

_Bueno, nuevamente actualizando, estoy inspirada. Espero terminar hasta el final esta historia, espero... (n.nU)__  
__es una idea bastante loca, ojala que en el los proximos capitulos__  
__cuando esta historia este más...__  
__¿Como decirlo? más estable? en cuanto a los personajes principales (Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler) se entienda, más por parte de cierto rubio de ojos color mieles jejeje___

_Estoy emocionada con este fics, y no sé porque.__  
__jajaja__  
__Ya, ando mal .U__  
__Gracias por leer__  
__Y se agradece de corazón el tomarse la molestia de dejar un rewiu, que a la vez me animan mucho, en continuar, esta freak historia. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Pecado**

Los primeros cantos de las aves, despertaron al castaño de ojos azules, abriendo sus ojos perezosamente, realmente había descansado, en su casa, siempre despertaba de forma mecánica, por la empresa, pero ahora, estaba permitiéndose un verdadero descanso, lentamente se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeña maleta, para comprobar nuevamente su celular si funcionaba, más tarde buscaría algún lugar, en donde llegue señal. Y arreglar el problema de su auto, no por nada era considerado en el mundo un genio.

Su auto lo había dejado en el pueblo, en el camino el mismo cura, que le ofreció hospedaje, se le había acercado nuevamente, diciéndole que no se preocupara por el auto, que lo iba a cuidar personas del pueblo al servicio de ellos…

Aunque al principio no confió en las palabras de ese hombre, pero con todos los problemas, no tenía otra opción. Que confiar en los _"santos",_ había pensado irónicamente Seto Kaiba.

Nuevamente recordó a un cura en particular, ese rubio de ojos mieles, lloraba tan tortuosamente, como si tuviera culpa de algo, era la impresión de Seto. Se arregló, y salió de aquella habitación, la plena luz del sol, traspasaba por los enormes ventanales del lugar, permitiéndole buscar con más tranquilidad el dichoso baño, que le produjo problemas anoche, entre búsqueda y búsqueda lo encontró, y como lo había pensado era uno de esos baños antiguos.

Ya ahora completamente listo, el Ceo, recorrió el lugar, como todo ser humano, tenia hambre, su estomago rugía como león, así que se dispuso a recorrer este excéntrico lugar, observando más detenidamente, de lado a lado los cuadros, ayer, sólo los había visto de primeras, sin prestarle atención. Se quedó parado observando uno en particular.

"_Padre Faustin Guilhem. 1928-2006" _luego

"_Padre Isaac Joé 1945-2005" _y así, uno por uno, le llamó tremendamente la atención, todos en fechas recientes, desde el año dos mil cinco hasta principios del año dos mil siete, han muerto estas personas.

Seto Kaiba, lo encontró muy sospechoso, al juzgar por el pueblo, tendría unos ciento cincuenta años de existencia, la construcción de esta casa, era todo lo contrario a un hogar para curas, o monasterio. El diseño, es por completo gótico.

Y ese incendio, en la residencia del pueblo, de primeras no le había prestado atención debido a su situación con el auto, preocupado más por si mismo, bueno siempre se ha preocupado por si mismo y por su hermano, nadie más.

Lo segundo su auto, estaba claro que antes de salir de la mansión Kaiba, había revisado el auto, todo fue tan rápido el día de ayer, que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de pensar más detenidamente las cosas, podría echarle la culpa a ese tal cura Joey Wheeler, el motivo de su distraimiento.

Nuevamente el sonido de rugido en tu estomago, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba su mirada concentrada en los rostros de los cuadros, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró, para ver quien era.

-Buenos Días- le saludó dulcemente el rubio.

-Buenas-le respondió secamente el castaño, justo estaba pensando en él, el de ojos mieles se le aparece a cada instante. Se sonrojo al ver al rubio con un atuendo muy hermoso, de pantalones y polera blanca. Pero la ropa era muy holgada por lo tanto más parecía que llevaba puesto un vestido, pero así y todo, se veía bien, no femenino ni nada por el estilo, se veía bien, como un muchacho a su edad, hasta se veía gracioso de cierta manera.

-Es hora del desayuno, sígueme, los otros invitados, ya están en el comedor- le habló el rubio.

-ah…- dijo embobado, el castaño, viendo al rubio, de pronto sintió unas manos en las suyas, guiándolo rápidamente y sacándolo de sus propias cavilaciones.

-Ven, jaja, eres distraído- le dijo riéndose el rubio, observando como Seto, no reaccionaba con nada.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el castaño se enojó en su orgullo, por las palabras del rubio. Soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Joey, el rubio sorprendido, se acercó más y más estando tan sólo a unos centímetros del rostro de Seto.

No se habían dado cuenta ambos, que estaban en la entrada del comedor, todos los curas e invitados, desayunando un espectáculo, junto con cereales y leche.

Seto miró a su alrededor, y se alejó abruptamente del rubio, le incomodaba esa cercanía entre ambos, Joey por su parte continuaba mirándolo curioso, su inocencia era evidente.

-¿Seto? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? ¿No te entiendo?- le preguntó el rubio, nuevamente acercándose, acortando su distancia. El castaño retrocedió dos pasos, que sin quererlo quedó arrinconado por el rubio inocente.

-Aléjate- le dijo algo nervioso, en un tono bajo. El de ojos mieles, frunció un poco su entrecejo, pero nunca abandonando su mirada dulce, y mostrando su ingenuidad. No entendía por que el castaño actuaba de esa forma.

A todo esto, eran el centro de atención de todos los que estaban desayunando, el lugar era una enorme mesa rectangular, con una capacidad para cien personas.

-Cof, cof- interrumpió una tos fingida de uno de los hombres de negro que estaba desayunando, se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa. Era el hombre de cabellos rojizos

Ambos, volvieron en si, Kaiba, rápidamente volvió a su postura normal de siempre, rígido, el cura de cabellos rojizos, se levantó de su puesto a la cabeza de la enorme mesa.

-Señores, su desayuno los esta esperando- Luego de lo dicho, nuevamente volvió inicialmente en lo que estaba, Joey y Seto, se dirigieron silenciosamente a los últimos puesto de la mesa, más bien el castaño, como todo un inadaptado, autista, indiferente a los demás, Eligio el ultimo puesto, mientras que el grupo cuchicheaban entre ellos y observaban al castaño.

Pero el rubio lo siguió, sonriente, parecía un niño, cuando algo le interesa, lo sigue hasta conseguirlo. Aunque en este caso era diferente debido al contexto, pero, daba esa impresión.

Kaiba, ya al final de la mesa acomodado en la silla, llegó una mujer, le sirvió un plato de cereales con leche y jugo de naranja natural, se quedó contemplando el desayuno, en la mansión siempre suele desayunar, tan sólo un café y una galleta de soda con suerte. Alzando levemente su ceja, en su inexpresivo rostro, mostró una leve excepción, que hoy se daría el gusto de un buen desayuno ya que se lo están ofreciendo y no tiene alternativa de rechazarlo, le ofrecieron hospedaje, y a pesar de su carácter, no podría negar un simple desayuno. Aunque sólo por esta vez, la empresa ni siquiera le da el tiempo de darse un gusto como esto.

Pensando en irrelevancias del desayuno, volvió en si, al escuchar la voz de cierta persona.

-Oye ¿Por qué te sentaste tan alejado de los demás?- preguntó el rubio curioso, colocándose al lado del muchacho de ojos azules, en donde se podía apreciar la frialdad en sus ojos, por la impertinencia de ese joven de hablarle tan _amistosamente_, le fastidiaba, que las personas se les acercara tan confianzudamente, aunque fuera un cura, no le importaba. Pero…había un gran _pero_, una excepción ¿inconciente o conciente? De dejar pasar esto con el rubio.

Lo ignoró, como si no existiera, pero las constantes preguntas del rubio lo estaba estresando más que pasar ocho horas seguidas frente al Pc en un importante proyecto, pero aún así, intentaba ignorarlo. El rubio, observó que el castaño no se aún terminaba por completo el desayuno.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- Refiriéndose al cereal.

-No- respondió cortante.

-¿Puedo?-

-Como quieras…- le dijo Seto, en un tono desinteresado.

Realmente Kaiba, le hubiese gustado acabarse el desayuno, pero con las insistentes, bobas e inocentes preguntas por parte de ese rubio diacono, lo dejó al final sin el apetito suficiente.

-¿Y como es la ciudad? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué edad tienes? – Realmente parecía un niño, pregunta tras pregunta, y el castaño, tan sólo intentaba ignorarlas, pero…tuvo que darse el animo de contestarlas, Joey parecía tan entusiasmado con él, y eso era lo que no entendía Seto, generalmente las personas evitaban estar con Kaiba, debido a su carácter, y esta persona era completamente diferente, hasta los otros curas, sólo se les acercaba suficiente, con sólo un _"Buenos días" _y una que otras palabras formales.

-Soy empresario- tan sólo se dignó a contestar esas, las otras no les tomó importancia alguna.

El frunció sus cejas, no entendiendo lo que el castaño le había respondido.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, de forma inocente y en realidad si que lo era…

-¿No sabes lo que significa empresa?- Ahora el castaño era el que estaba sorprendido, ¿como un chico de su edad no tenia ni la más mínima concepción de lo que significara _"empresa"_?

-No…- le contestó sonriente el joven de ojos mieles. Se acercó más al castaño, con la intención de escucharlo más de cerca el significado de _"empresa",_ apoyando, ambos codos en la mesa, junto con las palmas de la manos, sosteniendo su mentón, atento, concentrado en Seto, esa acción descolocó a Kaiba, nadie le prestaba atención más que en los negocios, dinero, fama. Etc. ¿Y en algo tan simple? Empezó a sentir unos leves cosquilleos en el estomago, su corazón comenzó acelerarse más de lo normal, sus manos le temblaban. ¿Por qué ese chico le provocaba todo eso? Su inocencia, su belleza peculiar e incluso su tristeza que pudo evidenciar anoche, en esa habitación llorando frente a la figura de cristo…

Al recordar nuevamente el llanto de aquel joven… ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento? ¿Y ahora como si nada? Algo sucedía en este pueblo, y sobre todo con los curas, sospechaba el muchacho de ojos azules. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, escuchó nuevamente esa voz que ya estaba siendo habitual oírla.

-Vamos, estoy esperando- El rubio, continuaba en la misma posición, apoyando su mentón con sus manos, en las cuales sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, y codos apoyados en la mesa como un niño escuchando una historia fantástica.

Kaiba, se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio, un breve lapso, como analizando al muchacho, después de ese bravo lapso habló.

-Es una institución que toma las decisiones, sobre la utilización de factores de producción, bienes para la comunidad- Resumió a grandes rasgos el castaño, no tenía los ánimos suficientes de explicarle algo tan complejo a ese joven.

-¿Bienes? ¿Que clase de bienes?- otra pregunta más, el muchacho parecía un crío. Kaiba se exasperó, iba a responderle hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-¿Disculpe señor…?- Era un hombre de una estatura mediana, de ojos grises, varias arrugas, tenia en la frente y escasa cabellera, debido a la gran frente que tenía, que al pasar los años, seguramente, perdería todo su cabello de color negro.

Kaiba, por la pregunta de ese cura, entendió que no sabía su nombre

-Seto Kaiba-

-Señor Kaiba, le avisamos que nos ausentáramos varias horas, así que lo dejo con nuestro único y _especial discípulo Joey_.-sonriéndole, aparentemente, el hombre se retiró.

Nuevamente el castaño, percibió esa falsa sonrisa, estaba acostumbrado a un mundo falso, como empresario y millonario, muchos quería robarle su esfuerzo. Así que no confiaba en nadie y esa sonrisa, de ese hombre era la misma que ha estado acostumbrado a ver toda su corta vida.

La mirada de Joey se ensombreció, al escuchar las palabras de ese cura, bajó su mirada, intentando ocultar su rostro con sus largos mechones rubios. El castaño no dejo pasar la reacción del rubio.

El parlanchín Joey había dejado de serlo por varios minutos, hasta que Seto, en su desagrado no tuvo más opción que sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Hizo un leve hundimiento con su fino dedo índice a la mejilla blanca del rubio, Joey, por fin aterrizó, observando a Seto, algo sorprendido, luego le sonrió, pero más sorprendido se encontraba el castaño, lo que hizo recién, siempre lo hacia con Mokuba, cuando el pequeño estaba distraído.

Dejo de pensar leseras, Seto Kaiba, poco a poco, aunque lo negara en sus pensamientos, había algo que lo impulsaba con aquel rubio.

Joey, tomó el brazo del castaño, y este no se opuso, aunque emitía gruñidos, por tomarle el brazo, al rubio le parecía gracioso, estaba realmente entusiasmado, en el pueblo no había jóvenes, no había_ nada_ además de que le agradaba demasiado al castaño. Su personalidad dominante, sus ojos tan fríos y a la vez mostrando un dolor inmenso, el rubio tenia la capacidad de saber el dolor de cada persona, por los ojos, a pesar del dicho _"Los ojos son el espejo del alma" _Joey veía mucho más allá que otros. Y en Seto Kaiba, sentía el amor, que necesitaba el castaño fervientemente, pero a la vez tenia miedo de que lo dañen, colocando una pared, como escudo, su propia fortaleza. Joey lo encontró tan hermoso, tan humano, un ser hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

Ese era el interés del rubio, tanta insistencia, deseaba que muchas personas fueran como él.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el castaño, mirando al rubio, que agarraba su brazo como temiendo perderse., ejercía presión y eso lo descolocó, aunque todo proveniente del rubio lo descolocaba.

-Nada, bueno es que pensaba que eres muy hermoso- le dijo de manera tan natural. Seto quedó mudo, su corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir más rápido, sus mejillas instantáneamente se tornaron de un color carmesí.

Se soltó bruscamente del rubio, que lo miraba curioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?- Joey preocupado por el castaño. Se acercaba más y más y le acariciaba inocentemente los brazos.

Mientras que Seto, se movía de un lado para otro, estaba en el pasillo de esa enorme ¿casa? ¿Monasterio? Era la gran duda.

Luego de calmarse, intentando mantener su acostumbrada compostura, se volvió al rubio, que lo miraba de forma algo gracioso, como si Joey, leyera sus pensamientos.

-Eres muy lindo, lindo, lindo-Repitió casi como un canto el muchacho.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces sin sentido!- le dijo el castaño, frunciendo el ceño, encontrando demasiado patético al joven cura.

Joey, ladeo levemente su cabeza, levantó sus cejas, y nuevamente le sonrió.

-Pero no son estupideces es verdad, cambiando de tema, Seto, ¿que piensas hacer hoy? Para ver que sucede con tu auto, sé donde lo guardaron…-

-Si, tengo que ver ese problema, y…- el muchacho lo había llamado por su nombre, sólo Mokuba lo llamaba de esa manera. Por eso no pudo acabar la palabra por la inesperada sorpresa, prefirió omitir ese asunto.

-Si, pero primero ¿puedes acompañarme a una pequeña capilla? ¿Si?-le dijo el muchacho de manera suplicante.

-Hn- un leve gruñido por parte del muchacho de ojos azules, era un _si_, para el rubio. Que sonriéndole, le tomó la mano al castaño y llevándolo a ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, era el mismo sitio de anoche, en donde Seto, vio al rubio llorando.

Joey al entrar hizo la señal de la cruz, se arrodilló, cerrando sus ojos, luego nuevamente los volvió abrir, y vio a Seto, parado en la puerta, observándolo de brazos cruzados.

El rubio se incorporó hacia el castaño.

-Acompáñame, no me gusta rezar sólo- El rostro de Joey se mostraba algo más serio de lo normal. Seto enarcó una ceja de manera graciosa sin intención alguna, ¿el rubio lo estaba mandando? Y aún así lo hizo. Se arrodilló, pero no rezó no era muy devoto a estas cosas, a decir verdad, nunca. Se dedicó a observar al rubio, quién muy concentrado murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

El muchacho ante los ojos de Seto, era un ángel, su rostro sereno, sus ojos cerrados, era un perfección pura. Además de esa calidez que emanaba de él, jamás lo admitiría pero realmente estaba explorando sentimientos muy diferentes a los acostumbrados con Mokuba, con su hermano menor, todo era afecto paternal, una hermandad envidiable para cualquiera, en cambio este nuevo sentimiento en él, más bien floreciendo, era algo que lo desconcertaba y a la vez lo reconfortaba de manera poderosa.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, que en realidad fueron de eterno admirar para el castaño por cierto rubio.

-Bien, terminé- Sacudiendo sus rodillas, miró a Seto y salieron de aquella habitación.

Y de aquella casa, como se encontraba en el bosque, no tuvieron más elección, más para Seto Kaiba, en caminar ese largo trayecto hacia el extraño pueblo, para Joey, era algo cotidiano.

Seto estaba algo _incomodo_, por así decirlo, estaban solos…

El rubio, en un intento desesperado por el silencio que reinaba en los dos, rompió el mutismo.

-Esta bonito el día…-Habló con bastante animo, para animar a su silencioso acompañante.

Seto, lo miró de reojo en su andar. Pero la gran duda que lo embargaba y que no aguantaba más, a pesar de orgullo…así que dio el primer paso, debido al fuerte interés no calculado a cierto muchacho de ojos ámbar.

-¿Por qué quieres ser un sacerdote?- Una orden disfrazada _sutilmente_ como interrogación.

La pregunta descolocó por completo al rubio, abriendo sus ojos más de la normalidad permitida en la vista.

Desvió su mirada, cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente, cambiando su cotidiana expresión dulce a una seria y ensombrecida.

- Porque quiero estar más cerca de _Dios_- cortando el intento de conversación por parte del castaño quien este se sorprendió por la respuesta del muchacho, había escuchado en la ciudad respuestas por televisión de los sacerdotes, algo muy común, muy típico, _"Es que quiero ser un servidor de Dios, y enseñarles a las personas el camino del Todopoderoso"_ Etc.

Pero este muchacho quiere estar ¿más cerca de Dios?, sonaba egoísta de cierta forma.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, ya llevaba caminando media hora, el rubio, se comportaba indiferente, desde el intento de pregunta del castaño, nuevamente Seto, optó por cambiar el tema.

-¿Eres hijo único?- aminorando el tono de voz en algo más suave y de modo conversacional cosa muy poco y nada común en Seto Kaiba, el muchacho era igual que él, en el sentido cortante con respecto en su vida intima, si no respondía, no preguntaría más a cerca de su vida ¿Qué tenia que importarle a él? Y aún así, estaba interesado. _Muy interesado._ Que contradicción ¿no?

-Si…- bajó su mirada al suelo, seguía con su mirada ensombrecida y algo perdida, luego de unos segundos, subió su mirada, y se dirigió hacia su acompañante.

El corazón de Kaiba latía avivadamente, el interés esta creciendo más y más, no lo admitiría nunca, pero ese diácono estaba atravesando su pared, ahora Joey se decidió hablar – ¿Tienes recuerdos de tu pasado, es decir, no sé como explicarlo- le dijo riéndose, dejando entrever la humildad en la pregunta, y a la vez su mirada mostraba la seriedad de la cuestión, desordenando sus cabellos dorados de manera graciosa.

La pregunta, desconcertó a Kaiba ¿Qué clase de pregunta era? Todos tienen recuerdos de su pasado o por lo menos lo más trascendentales, en la vida de cada persona, en lo cual aquel individuo se ha formado en aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos, eso lo tenía claro cualquier ente.

El castaño no supo con que palabras adecuadas responder aquella pregunta o más bien no supo que responder luego de unos eternos segundos, iba hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio, nuevamente.

- Creo que ya falta poco, para llegar al pueblo- Habló sin ánimos, cambiando y desviando la posible respuesta de Kaiba. El resto del camino dominó el silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Por fin llegaron a la civilización, si es posible llamarse de esa manera, al pueblo, parecía un desierto las personas iba y venían de allá para acá, sin rumbo alguno, todos se comportaban extrañamente.

-Y bien ¿en donde guardaron mi auto?- Siempre tan directo, el castaño se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

- Supongo que se encuentra en la casa del señor Anthony- Respondió el rubio, algo inseguro, como esperando que todo siga normal, que nada pasara, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y culpabilidad, _**los otros**__, él les debía, no podía traicionarlos._ Y aún así, él no quería.

Joey guió al castaño a la casa de ese hombre, caminaron y caminaron se dieron vueltas, al castaño estaba pareciéndole todo muy extraño, estaban prácticamente dando vueltas en el pueblo. Detuvo al rubio tocando su hombro bruscamente, ya estaba exasperado.

Más la actitud del muchacho diacono, miraba para todos lados y algo alterado.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo? Dime ¿donde escondieron mi automóvil? – la pregunta quedó en al aire, luego Kaiba tomó aire para continuar - No debí de confiar en ustedes, pensando en su don de santos. Que basura.- Escupió la ultima palabra con desagrado, estaba enojado, estos hombres no eran de fiar, todo fue muy extraño desde el comienzo, pero la sola presencia del rubio, lo sacó de sus casillas e inevitablemente cayó en la trampa.

-No es lo que crees…yo…es que…yo no soy como ellos- Joey no quiso continuar hablando, además de ver al castaño con los ojos abiertos había dejado entrever accidentalmente en sus nervios para las sospechas sin fundamento de Seto, y aumentaron ahora con más motivo tan sólo la mención de _"ellos"_

-¡Claro!, ellos, los otros curas tienen algo que ver- Se acercó al rubio, analizándolo, como si fuera un detective – Y tu eres un cínico, idiota como ellos, me dejé llevar por su apariencia de santos, de buenos hombres, dime ¿en donde esta mi automóvil?, ¡contesta!- Las palabras de Seto, eran de dolor, disfrazadas de amargura, y rabia.

Ciertamente se había decepcionado del muchacho de ojos mieles. Todo el universo de sueños y pensamientos fuera de la _razón_ y la _lógica_ que a pesar de odiar esos sentimientos recién descubiertos en él, gracias a Joey, lo había dejado en un estado de vigorosidad en todo su esplendor, claro que no se notaba en el muchacho, siempre sería un hielo andante, pero en su interior, se estaba despertando una inmensa llama de fuego.

De pronto, el castaño sintió unas manos en su espalda, sujetándolo fuertemente, intentó ver quien fue el atrevido por hacer eso y demandarlo, debido a la brutalidad en el acto por como lo estaban sujetando.

- ¡Mierda!, sabia que eran ustedes, malditos hipócritas, ¿y se hacen llamar curas?, ¿Qué clase de enfermos son? ¿Por qué escondieron mi automóvil?, malditos ¿Cuál es su propósito?- ordenándoles a que les respondiera su pregunta

Intentaba forcejear, pero fue inútil, lo estaba sujetando tres curas.

Joey, seguía inmóvil, su rostro inexpresivo, miraba fijamente al cura de cabellos rojizos, estaba como en una especie de transe inexplicable.

El hombre de cabellos rojizos, se acercó al Ceo, sujetado por los otros, con intención de hablarle tranquilamente, como si todo lo que sucediera fuera natural, e incluso las personas que caminaban cerca de ellos, ni siquiera se detenían a ver el problema ni ayudar al castaño. Como si todo fuera tan cotidiano.

- Mi querido turista, mi nombre no importa, así que es un desperdicio presentarme hacia alguien que será nuestro sacrificio, todo el que pise territorio sagrado, debe ser sacrificado- el hombre habló muy tranquilo, como si un profesor le explicara a un alumno. Su mirada no expresaba nada, neutro, con una pizca de maldad en su sonrisa cínica.

Para Kaiba, esto era un broma de muy mal gusto, era demasiado absurdo, como una película de terror de bajo presupuesto, pero era real, los sujetos, las personas, y de pronto el paisaje del pueblo, se fue distorsionando, derritiéndose como si fuera una pintura y mostrando el verdadero paisaje, las personas que ambulaban de allá para acá, tan sólo fue un espejismo, una ilusión desde el principio, comenzando con su llegada al pueblo, el lugar, tan sólo era un desierto, lo único real era esa especie de monasterio.

¿Acaso todo fue una actuación?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó algo débil el muchacho, debido a la presión que ejercían los otros en su brazo y cuerpo.

El hombre de cabellos rojizos, le dio la espalda.

-No te incumbe mi querido mortal- Kaiba enarcó una ceja, y sus ojos muy abiertos del asombro.

¿Mortal? ¿Acaso estos hombres no eran humanos?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, Kaiba intentó con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mirar nuevamente al rubio, este estaba con sus ojos sin vida, y su mirada triste, el hombre de cabellos rojizos que al parecer era el líder, tomo bruscamente al rubio, que gimió del dolor.

- Bríndanos más de tu _vida_ – le dijo en un susurro que alcanzo a oír Seto, pero todo se perdió en un instante, se desmayó sin evitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo fue una ilusión, un espejismo, una mentira, una actuación _"casi"_ perfecta. El "casi" se debe a la desconfianza del muchacho de ojos azules hacia los demás, las sonrisas y la extremada amabilidad, aunque fuese proveniente de unos hombres _supuestamente al servicio de Dios._ Fue el motivo de sospechas de Seto, más la extraña conversación en la primera noche de esos hombres, entre ellos el de cabellos rojizos, que al parecer era el líder, o eso creía él. A pesar de sus desconfianzas Seto no tuvo otra opción que aceptar el ofrecimiento de hospedarse por unos días en el monasterio misterioso no registrado en la enciclopedia cerebral de Seto Kaiba ni en el mundo. Motivos: Por el misterioso incendio de la supuesta residencia y la falta de gasolina en el auto.

_Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta._

¿Cómo lograron engañar a sus ojos esa ilusión perfecta? Las personas, los lugares, e incluso habló con gente del pueblo. ¿Acaso usaron magia alguna? Aunque para Seto Kaiba esas cosas eran muy absurdas, fuera de la razón, fuera de la lógica y de la REALIDAD.

Seto Kaiba era el hombre más realista y centrado del mundo, siempre la razón por sobre el corazón…

…

Todo se volvió negro, los curas, el pueblo y Joey.

_Todo desapareció en un instante._

…

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, apenas pudo captar la poca luminosidad del sitio donde se encontraba, el hedor de la habitación era putrefacto. Más dificultad tuvo en abrir los ojos

Pasaron unos minutos, su visión volvió a la normalidad, distinguió que se encontraba en una especie de habitación. El primer instinto que tuvo fue moverse, pero no lo consiguió; abrió sus ojos del horror al encontrarse atado de brazos y pies, intentó vanamente zafarse, pero el horrible olor impedía articular algún movimiento. Algo estaba descompuesto

Sentado e inmovilizado en una posición bastante incómoda para más remate. Al virar su cabeza no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Dos personas, atadas como él, yacían sobre un charco de sangre. Ya sus cuerpos no poseían vida alguna, esa era la razón del mal olor. Llevaban días fallecidos…

Supuso de inmediato que él acabaría como ellos, recordó a su hermano Mokuba. Aquellas ocasiones durante los cuales el pequeño lo visitaba agradándole el día. Esas veces en las que el pequeño no lograba conciliar el sueño y pedía a su hermano que le leyera esos cuentos de magia y fantasía.

Tantos recuerdos… lamentaba morir sin decirle que había encontrado a la persona que lo cautivó como tanto ansiaba Mokuba, verlo feliz junto al amor de su vida.

Expresarle que encontró a un hombre, un diácono, una atracción prohibida y más encima tal vez un enfermo psicópata como los otros curas.

Que locura más grande, y a pesar de todo, ese muchacho había entrado a su corazón en tan poco tiempo. Lo que otros intentaron conquistar en años el rubio sin intención, llegó a su corazón siempre rodeado por una fortaleza, un caparazón de hierro llamado frialdad.

Cerró sus ojos, nunca había experimentado el miedo. Jamás, y por primera vez en su vida _tenía miedo_. Miedo de morir, miedo de vivir, miedo por lo que pudiera sucederle a Mokuba y sobre todo miedo a Joey a que fuese como los otros…

Escuchó unos pasos, el muchacho se tensó y a pesar de su condición de inmovilidad, atiesó todo su cuerpo en modo de defensa.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más ensordecedores. Cada ruido resonaba en todo el lugar, las puertas de la extraña habitación se abrieron de par en par brutalmente.

Kaiba alzó su vista desafiante, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver una navaja en la mano del cura de cabellos rojizos. El hombre se agacho a la altura de la posición en que se encontraba Kaiba sentado, atado de pies y manos.

- ¡Pero si ya despertaste!, hubiese sido mejor para ti seguir dormido ¡no sentirías el dolor! Sería una muerte tranquila, plena ¿A quién no le gustaría morir de esa manera? –El hombre hablaba tan tranquilamente, su rostro sereno y luminoso.

Kaiba se limitó a observar. No deseaba hablar en esos momentos, además de la fetidez que era insoportable de sus acompañantes sin vida. Cerró sus ojos un par de segundos para abrirlos mostrando su fiereza a ese hombre, su molestia, su odio.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué matan? – Directo al grano. Kaiba tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraba como todo ser humano. Claro. Nunca ha sido propio de él, moriría con la frente en alto si la oportunidad existiera y al parecer ese día había llegado.

Siempre se ha caracterizado de ser un hombre que a pesar de pasar por los más grandes obstáculos que ningún otro podría haber sobrevivido, claramente su orgullo era su mejor herramienta en momentos de debilidad

El otro hombre, se acercó más al rostro sudoroso.

-Porque es necesario para nosotros, para nuestro Dios. Tu deberías adorarlo también. Cuando tú insignificante alma se separe de tu cuerpo podrás conocer a nuestro señor omnipotente. ¿No es maravilloso?-. Se incorporó dándole la espalda, se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, hizo unas señas de invitación y enseguida entraron tres curas más.

Esos tres curas portaban navajas. El joven de ojos azules trago duro, mordió su labio inferior al punto de sangrar, era su fin.

Mokuba… apareció la imagen de su adorable y única familia. Lamentaba morir, más por su hermano que por su propia vida. Nunca tomó importancia a su vida, todos sus esfuerzos eran para su hermano.

Kaiba optó ignorar a esos hombres y concentró su mirada al hombre de cabellos rojizos.

El cura se dirigió a la pared contraria de la habitación. Kaiba no se había percatado de algo muy peculiar: había una enorme manta amarilla cubriendo esa zona, el cura de cabellos rojizos sacó esa manta en un movimiento muy rápido.

Kaiba abrió sus ojos del susto, por un momento se olvidó de su temible situación, fue extraño. Un miedo y a la vez una sensación de reconfortación que jamás había sentido en su vida. De pronto unas gotas de agua salían de sus ojos formando caminos en su mejilla, no podía controlarlo, como si una fuerza extraña lo obligaba a llorar.

Esa figura era indescriptible. Sus grandes alas blancas, como las nubes del cielo infinito, estaban extendidas. Pero ese ser se encontraba imposibilitado en mover sus alas, unos enormes clavos estaba incrustados en sus hermosas alas, ese ser tenía figura humana, sus ojos estaban cerrados, bajo un sueño profundo.

Ese ser tenía la piel blanca, una figura muy estilizada, tenía forma humana y a la vez no, su perfección era demasiada para ser un humano. 

Kaiba aún no creía lo que sus ojos veían, ese ser era _Joey_, _tenía alas_ y estaba desnudo,

El cura de cabellos rojizos acarició la mejilla del rubio. Esa simple acción molestó a Kaiba, optó por continuar observando, aunque no entendiese nada. ¿Quién entendería semejante situación? Unos locos raptan a un visitante, un pueblo que no era pueblo. Todo fue un plan increíblemente fantástico, irreal y perfecto.

El rubio hizo un gesto de disgusto al ser despertado, miró al cura, luego exploró con su mirada la habitación, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Y como costumbre igual observó el lugar.

Luego su vistazo se detuvo en cierto rincón. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al ver a Seto y lo peor en ese estado deplorable. En seguida su mirada se dirigió al cura de cabellos rojizos, en un intento en vano de detener lo que pronto sería un alma menos en esa habitación

El hombre más alto adivinó lo que le hablaría Joey, así que sin más lo silenció con su discurso ya preparado como era habitual en estos rituales de sacrificio

- Mi querido Joey, esto es una tradición, ese hombre será tu vida y a la vez tu vida será nuestra –Se había acercado a la misma altura que se encontraba el rubio, sentado. Pero sus alas estaban clavadas a la pared por aquellos oxidados clavos.

- No, por favor. Él no – Se quejó el rubio de su propio dolor físico y el otro dolor en su corazón. Ese hombre, para Joey era la figura de pureza y para el mismo su salvación. Lamentablemente no podía escapar de todos esos hombres, su poder les pertenecía.

Se limitó a observar el horrible y tormentoso panorama que muy pronto iba a suceder. Los otros curas se acercaron a la figura perdida de Seto Kaiba esperando su fin. Ya lo sabía de antemano, pero moriría con dignidad como un Kaiba. Sin miedo a la muerte. Cerró sus ojos esperando el sueño eterno. Hubiese preferido morir sabiendo toda esta confusión

Uno de los curas sacó una enorme navaja la cual acercó al cuello del castaño, este sintió el frío proveniente del metálico. Seto se preparó para morir, su corazón latía a mil por hora; extrañamente podía oírlo muy fuerte. Sus latidos eran tan fuertes que no dudó en abrir los ojos extrañado ante tal ruido. De pronto el frío metálico dejó de sentirlo, los otros hombres se alejaron asustados, esos latidos de corazón no eran de Seto. Provenían de otro lado.

El hombre de cabellos rojizos salió volando del lado del rubio deteniendo al cuerpo la muralla del otro lado, debido al empuje sobrenatural que vivió el líder

Que inesperadamente tomó a todos por sorpresa. No tuvieron más remedio que salir corriendo de aquel lugar, no había duda que el joven con alas lo había provocado. _Los latidos del corazón de Seto se habían unido con los del rubio_. Ahora no entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

De pronto las cuerdas que lo tenía de pies y manos amarrados se desataron solas por arte de magia. El castaño se sorprendió, ante ese suceso inexplicable. Luego tras unos segundos prefirió ignorar ese detalle para concentrarse nuevamente en el rubio, ya que los otros habían huido del cuarto. Al ver a Joey se llevó una enorme sorpresa, el joven de ojos mieles estaba desangrándose, el liquido brotaba de sus ojos, manos y pies.

Seto Kaiba atinó hacia donde se encontraba el rubio. Joey miró con dificultad el intento de acercamiento por parte del moreno. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para intentar hablar, la sangre también brotaba de su boca por lo tanto posiblemente tenía heridas entre su paladar y comisuras de los labios. Prácticamente estaba bañado de ese líquido vital de color carmesí

Parecía un ángel roto, un ángel caído. Kaiba se agachó a la altura del otro muchacho, acarició la mejilla del rubio, luego sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus manos. Agarrándolas fuertemente. Se entrelazaron como si la vida se les fuese en ello, el calor que emitía derivados de las manos ensangrentadas del rubio comenzaron a disminuir lentamente. La conmoción por todo lo sucedido ante Seto Kaiba aún no lograba distinguir ese detalle.

- No entiendo nada – Le habló en tono bajo intentando disfrazar esa serenidad extraña que mantenía el joven de ojos azules. Pero en el fondo tenía miedo, ver a una persona plagada de heridas y para colmo, en su espalda dos enormes alas blancas privadas de libertad debido a esos clavos oxidados…era un panorama fascinante y horrible de ver.

- Yo…tampoco…entiendo – Dijo el otro muchacho con dificultad – Vete de este lugar, esos hombres están llenos de ambiciones y maldad, no quiero que… mueras…- Cerró sus ensangrentados ojos tratando de omitir el dolor. Kaiba enarcó una ceja, seguía sin entender. Si, tal vez todo esto era una alucinación. Pero el dolor y olor provenientes del cadáver en esa habitación lo confirmaban, la realidad a veces supera a la fantasía. Si le hubiesen contado que pasaría por todos estos acontecimientos al viajar a este extraño pueblo no hubiese dudado en llamar idiota a esa persona

- ¿Que estupidez dices? No puedo dejarte en esas condiciones, además quiero que me ¡respondas! Es difícil admitirlo, pero no entiendo absolutamente que es lo que esta sucediendo. Yo te libero y tu me responderás a mis cuestionamientos – Kaiba intentó ser duro como siempre, pero no lo logró. Ver a ese muchacho en ese estado impedía ser el Kaiba de siempre, pero necesitaba respuestas o sino nunca estaría tranquilo tras esta experiencia que sido tan escalofriante

Al escuchar esas palabras el rubio meditó por varios segundos y luego con dificultad miró al castaño

- Esta…bien – Cerró sus ojos y espero a que el otro lo liberara, ciertamente para Kaiba fue lo más difícil y doloroso el procedimiento. Retirar los clavos en las alas del rubio joven. Con lentitud acercó su mano a uno de los oxidados clavos, con la intención de medir cuan profundos estos estaban. Pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa, sólo estaba la punta enterrado en las alas, apenas rozaba el cemento de la muralla.

Las retiró velozmente, luego tomó a Joey en sus brazos intentando nerviosamente y sin aún creerlo acomodar las alas para que no molestaran su vista y a la vez no produjera dolor al joven de rubios cabellos…

Lentamente salió de aquella fétida cámara de sacrificios. Recorrió el oscuro pasillo con dificultad, el peso del cuerpo del ser que llevaba en brazos era el responsable. Ahora era un" ser" ya no estaba en la categoría de "humano"

Esto se salía de la razón para Seto Kaiba. Ya no quería calentarse la cabeza, necesitaba respuestas y ese individuo de rubios cabellos se las respondería a como de lugar…

Los curas desaparecieron por arte de magia, el castaño le extraño esa situación

Estuvo a punto de morir en manos de esos dementes y ¿ahora desaparecen sin ninguna explicación lógica? Optó por olvidar en esos instantes el intento de resolver ese misterio. Tenía asuntos más importantes, un muchacho agonizante que… ¿ayudar? Y para peor en toda esta confusión: Ordenar su propio pensamiento ligado a sus sentimientos que provocaba ese muchacho en él. Más ahora al descubrir que Joey no era humano por las más obvias razones.

El castaño no se dio cuenta sumido en los recientes acontecimientos y más personalmente, la muerte en la que estuvo próxima a conocer. Que ya había abandonado el "monasterio"

Se internó en el bosque intentando con todas sus fuerzas llevar consigo a Joey algún río cercano para lograr curar las heridas visibles. El pequeño viaje fue silencioso, el rubio a pesar de las graves heridas al parecer en su cuerpo, no lograba debilitarlo. Por lo tanto, aún no perdía el conocimiento por completo. Tal vez era por las alas, claramente otro ser humano ya estaría muerto. Cualquiera pensaría eso, y el mismo Seto Kaiba no descartaba esa posibilidad…

Por fin de tanto poder esquivar las ramas de los árboles y una que otra piedra dificultando el caminar, más el "peso extra". El castaño encontró un caminito cristalino que tanto anhelaba encontrar. Con cuidado dejó a Joey descansar bajo un árbol apoyándolo en el tronco de este. El rubio se limitó sólo a observar a Seto. El castaño se deshizo de sus pantalones olvidándose del pudor de que Joey lo viera semi desnudo. Luego los untó en el río para humedecerlos. Al terminar esa acción se dirigió hacia, su en ese momento acompañante mal herido…

Ninguna palabra entre ellos. El joven de ojos azules acarició el cuerpo con el humedecido pantalón que en ese momento lo transformó en un uso útil para limpiar las heridas que brotaban del cuerpo del rubio. Otra pregunta más en su formulario. ¿De donde salía la sangre? Sólo brotaban del cuerpo como si fueran simples lágrimas…

No aguantó más el castaño, necesitaba respuestas. Acarició el cabello del rubio para que su atención se concentrara sólo en el empresario. Joey sintió la caricia, le sonrió y le beso sus brazos. Kaiba se sonrojó, retrocedió unos pasos nervioso. Recuperó su compostura habitual. Intentando mantener su frialdad y dispuesto a que Joey le respondiera todas sus interrogantes.

Las grandes alas del rubio aparentemente no tenían vida alguna. Pero los rayos del sol pegaron en ellas dándole un aspecto etéreo y fantástico para la vista de cualquiera. Nuevamente a Seto Kaiba le pareció un ángel caído, prefirió omitir esos pensamientos…

- Realmente no sé por donde comenzar. Quiero que me expliques todo – Dijo Kaiba, mirando a los ojos apagados de Joey, quien le sonrió dulcemente, tomó aire fuertemente para renovar algo de fuerza y comenzó...

- Yo…ellos…me encontraron…y…caí hace mucho tiempo en este lugar. Sabían quienes eran. Son buenas personas, pero cuando me tocaron se transformaron en lo que son ahora. Y desde ese momento me prometieron volver al lugar que pertenezco. Pero ellos cada vez que matan, también asesinan una parte de mi ser y siento…- De pronto nuevas lagrimas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de sus mieles ojos…se acurrucó más a si mismo. El dolor físico y espiritual era inmenso.

El misterio estaba saliendo a la luz de a poco. Pero Kaiba aún seguía sin entender del todo. Se quedó observando el rompimiento de aquel joven. Apretó sus puños de impotencia de querer abrazarlo y mimarlo junto con un "todo estará bien" pero su orgullo fue más fuerte y optó por ser un espectador más del sufrimiento del ángel caído

**Continuará**


End file.
